A New Muse
by kimi-lee22
Summary: When a young mortal falls for Eros, god of love. A muse who is the daughter of Hephaestus and Mensomyne, taken to the future to hide the girl, she returns and it seems that Apollo is falling for her.
1. Characters

Calliope was the muse of epic poetry; Clio of history; Euterpe of lyric poetry sung to the accompaniment of the flute; Melpomene of tragedy; Terpsichore of choral songs and the dance; Erato of love poetry sung to the accompaniment of the lyre; Polyhymnia of sacred poetry; Urania of astronomy; and Thalia of comedy.

Eclypsia- the muse of futuristic music, she is the daughter of Mnemosyne and Hephaestus, it was a brief love affair, in order not to inquire the wraths of both Zeus and Aphrodite the two sent Eclypsia into the future, but later she is brought back to the past, she has dark hair and is fair skinned, violet eyes, she is very beautiful, and as such Apollo falls for her.

Zeus – God of the heavens, he rules the world with the help of Poseidon and Hades. His wife is Hera, he does not know about Mnemosyne and his son's brief affair; he puts on a big event to welcome Eclypsia, is actually in love with Hera, but has a hard time putting it into words

Hera – Queen of the heavens, she does know of her son's love affair with Mnemosyne, and cares very much for Narissa and Eclypsia, she also cares very much for her own family, though has an odd way of showing her affection towards Zeus, as much as she hates to say it, she does have some feelings towards him, other then just being a 'play toy' for his enjoyment.

Hephaestus – The god of forge, he is the son of Hera, is considered to be ugly, but is actually handsome in his own way, he is the father of Eclypsia, after a brief love affair with Mnemosyne, he would do any thing for his daughter, including making her as comfortable as possible in the time it is now. (Example making a bath tub, toiletries, other various objects that were not in ancient Greece) He is married to Aphrodite.

Mnemosyne – the goddess of memory, which is why all ten muses are so smart, she is the mother of all ten muses, the first nine were fathered by Zeus (before he married Hera), and the tenth (Eclypsia) by Hephaestus, after a brief love affair, she too would do anything for her daughter (Example helping her write music, giving her a library full of books, most of which haven't been written in the time of ancient Greek) She is not married to any one.

Aphrodite – Goddess of love, she is the mother of many children due to her love affairs, she and Hephaestus have no children, she tries to take her frustrations out on Narissa, who refused to worship her, when her sisters did, she also wants to marry Narissa's brother, who has one child

Eros – God of love, he is a young well built man, with sea green eyes, and soft gold colored hair, though he is not the son of Aphrodite, she sometimes treats him like such, and is prone to try to give him advice about Narissa, and lie to him about her relationship with other men, he falls for Narissa when she comes to the big event, and even goes so far as to switch his arrows with hers, so that he can talk to her

Apollo – he is the god of music, and he is seen mostly with the nine muses, Eclypsia fascinates him with her futuristic music, and as such he asks his brother, Hermes, to get him the necessary materials to make a guitar, he is very smitten by her, though she spurns him, he is a well built young man, with dark hair, and blue eyes.

Athena – she is Zeus's favorite child, the goddess of wisdom, she is fond of Narissa, and treats her well giving her gifts (such as the way of the loom, to make clothes for Eclypsia that will fit her) she does not ask for much from Narissa, and treats her almost as a daughter, she has no children, and is not married, a virgin goddess

Artemis- daughter of Zeus, she is the twin sister Apollo, she also is fond of Narissa and Eclypsia, she helps Narissa with her hunts, and is grateful to her, she helps Narissa find food and cook food that Eclypsia is use to (such has hamburgers, French fries, etc. food not found in Ancient Greece), she has no children, and is not married, a virgin goddess

Narissa – mortal girl, who worships Athena, Artemis, and Hera, though her sisters worship Aphrodite, she has dark burgundy wine hair that is long, and tied back, with dark brown eyes, she welcomes Eclypsia into her home almost on spot, since she came in when Narissa was offering a sacrifice to Artemis for her bountiful hunt, she looks about eighteen


	2. Prologue Birth of a Muse

Prologue

Mnemosyne looked at Hephaestus, she was worried, if Zeus or Aphrodite found out about their love affair there would be chaos. Yet, she had to tell him, it would be better if she told him, rather then him find out.

"Hephaestus…"She had tears in her eyes.

"I know, Mnemosyne." The god told her, he gave her a small smile. "We can't hide you from god's eyes, you know that."

"I know that, Hephaestus, and I'm sorry for everything."

Hephaestus smiled at her, he brushed her hair back. "Don't be sorry, we had an affair, it happens, I love you."

"You love me?"

"Every time we…."

Hera had entered the room, she smiled at her son, and then she turned to Mnemosyne. She paused, and then suddenly she realized, she looked at Mnemosyne, and she knew what had happened. She placed a hand on Mnemosyne's stomach, the titan looked at her.

"I've known, and I've kept it a secret from Zeus, but even I can only keep it so long. I'm afraid there is only one way for the child and yourselves to escape their wraths. Of course we will wait until after the baby is born." Hera told the two of them. "They won't have to know."

"But mother, how do you keep it from father?"

Hera didn't say anything, she actually smirked. "I am his 'toy' remember?"

"Mother!"

Hera turned to her son. "If it is the only way to keep you two safe, than it is the only way. Your 'father' never loved me, he never has, and he never will."

"Hera, why are you doing this for us, after all I was once your husbands mistress."

Hera smiled. "I like to tick him off, besides she will be my grand child, I don't have many of them. Only three from Ares, I wish he would settle down, but that is not the point."

"And Aphrodite?"

"Let's just say, I am sorry son, but I have to tell you the reason that I had her marry you, was so that Zeus wouldn't want another wife, but as you can see it didn't work." Hera sighed. "Well any ways, needless to say I hate her."

"Hate is a very strong word." Hephaestus replied.

"Yes, well it's true, Hephaestus, I'm sorry. I can't stand that stupid goddess, she ruins everything, everything!" Hera was furious. "My marriage, not that it was great to begin with, my family, is falling to pieces."

"Mom, calm down."

"Hera, is something wrong, I could hear you screaming?" Zeus asked.

"Why do you care, why in Hades do you care?" Hera was screaming.

"Hera, what is wrong with you?" Zeus grabbed her shoulders.

Hera shoved him away. "Hephaestus, just go, I've prepared every thing, just go."

Hephaestus and Mnemosyne left the couple alone

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888.

"What have you prepared?" Zeus asked.

"Nothing, never mind, darling." Hera smiled at him; it was all she could do not to kill him. "It was something between my son and me."

"Yet, why was Mnemosyne here and you two were getting along?" He asked.

"It was a long time ago, what you two had, of course we get along." She kissed him.

"Hmmm, what was that for?" He asked, after they parted.

"I just needed to give you something to remember for later tonight." She replied with a smile.

"Hera, again," Zeus smiled at her.

Hera wanted to shiver, she didn't like being his 'play toy', but she kept going only to save her son, her grand child, and her friend. Hera never even thought that it was love she felt for Zeus. She knew that after that one day, when it had been freezing rain, that whole day had changed her life.

"What, you don't want me?" She whispered seductively. "Oh that hurts, darling."

"Hera, are you hiding something from me?" He asked, holding her close.

"Now what makes think that," She asked, kissing him, with a longing.

"Just the way you're acting." He told her pulling apart. "Everyone around here as been acting strange lately especially you; my darling,"

"We are going to be grandparents." She smiled at him. "End of story."

He watched her leave the room, watching her sway; she was so gorgeous, so sexy.

_Grandparents, by whom, _he started to follow her, but was stopped by Aphrodite.

"So Zeus, got any plans for tonight?" She asked, taking his hands.

"Uh, Aphrodite, I need to talk to Hera, can this wait?"

"Ahh, but Zeus I have everything ready." Aphrodite whined.

Zeus stared at where his wife had gone; he looked over at Aphrodite that was when Hera decided to come back in.

"Oh Aphrodite, what did you need to come for?" Hera then noticed her holding Zeus' hands, her face went flushed. "Never mind, it seems you two are busy."

"Hera, wait! Gosh Aphrodite, you have to ruin everything. Hera!" He went to follow her.

Aphrodite watched the two, did Zeus actually love Hera?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**9 Months later:**

The baby girl's cries filled the air; Artemis, Hera, and Eileithyia were there; to help with the birth. All went well, Hera called Hephaestus in.

"She's beautiful," He told the woman who had given birth to his baby. "Like her mother."

"…"

"When you two are ready, I will help send her to a family. Eileithyia, Artemis, this must not be muttered around Olympus, is that understood."

"Yes mother." Eileithyia replied, bowing a little.

"Of course, Hera, of course," Artemis bowed a little too.

"Where will she go?" Hephaestus asked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eileithyia and Artemis left the room, talking about how cute the baby was, and what wonderful woman she would grow to be.

"Too bad we will never see her." Artemis muttered.

"Oh, I highly doubt that we won't see her, Artemis." Eileithyia smiled at the other goddess.

"You're probably right, after all Hera is your mother."

"She is your step mother."

"Yes."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hera took the now sleeping child, she bathed her in a glowing light, making her immortal, after all she would be returning, once she was old enough, and she was a muse. She was so beautiful, and Hera felt tears in her eyes, if she only could raise the child, but then she would have to make up something to Zeus. A few tears dropped on the child, but she didn't cry.

"Oh, Eclypsia, I wish you could stay here, with us, but it is the only way." She placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.


	3. A Muse Returns

Chapter 1 A muse returns

Narissa was making a sacrifice in the early hours of the morning to Artemis, who had given her a bountiful hunt that morning. She was aware that something was going to happen today.

She was the one of the few mortals who actually had seen and talked to the gods and goddess. She was favored by most of them, with the exception of Aphrodite, who her sisters worshiped. She refused to be a slave to a 'goddess with no values or pride', and had turned to the two virgin goddesses and the goddess of marriage and childbirth. She had made no pledge to stay a virgin, but had made the pledge that she would not sleep with a man unless they were bound with marriage.

Narissa was a young beautiful woman, with dark brown hair that was tied back and kept long; she had dark brown eyes as well. She would be eighteen in only a few days, her parents had thought of throwing her a big party, but she had declined, saying that she did not have many friends, and there would be no point.

She was excited that her brother and niece would be coming to visit soon though. Her brother's wife had died giving birth to Cassandra, but he did not blame the gods, after all he knew that she was in a better place.

"Oh thank you, Artemis for the meal you have brought to me." Narissa bowed her head, but then she heard a crash behind her.

"After her, she just went into the temple!"

Narissa turned, she saw a young girl, about her age, but she didn't look like a normal girl. She was dressed in funny cloths, not the ones that Narissa wore, but ones that were odd. The girl, who later Narissa would find out was Eclypsia, had dark black hair and violet eyes, she was fair skinned, and wore a fabric that Narissa had never seen.

"Hey, um, can you help me?" The girl asked.

"Why are you here, why are those men after you?" Narissa asked.

"Uh, can we skip the twenty questions; I need some place to hide."

"Twenty questions?" Narissa was confused.

"Narissa, help the girl." Artemis told her. "She is a friend."

"Yes, of course." Narissa replied, she took a cloak from her bag. "I was making this for an offering for Athena, but I don't think she'll mind if you wear it."

"Thanks. Uh how do you put this on?"

Narissa stifled her laugh, and helped the young girl; she led her quietly out of the temple, and into her own house, which was not that far from the temples.

"So why were those men chasing you? The guards don't normally go chasing young women."

"How the Hades should I know?" The girl asked. "Oops, sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said that. I'm Eclypsia."  
"I'm Narissa, nice to meet you, Eclypsia, so what brings you to Greece?"

"Greece? So this is where the lady drops me off, uh?" She looked up towards the sky. "Thanks, grandma!"

"Grandma, who are you talking to?" Narissa questioned.

"Oh, uh, my grand mother, she lives uh close by." Eclypsia replied. "So this is Ancient Greece, I've read about it in my text books at school."

"Texts books? Ancient Greece, are you sure you are alright, Eclypsia." Narissa was very confused by now, and didn't know whether to call the guards or let the young girl stay.

"Oh, I keep forgetting. You see…"

A bright light made both girls shield their eyes. Hera smiled at them.

"Gosh, don't you think you could warn us, or something." Eclypsia muttered.

"Now is that any way to talk to your grandmother, Eclypsia." Hera replied. "My you've grown so much since you were a baby."

"Yeah, yeah, so what's the deal?"

Narissa scratched her head; she was getting more and more confused by the second, after all Hera didn't visit very often.

"Eighteen years, and still they didn't teach you how to respect your elders." Hera muttered to herself. "Well, I see you've met our close friend."

"Uh, yeah in Artemis' temple," Eclypsia shuffled her feet. "Sorry about earlier, its just this is very weird, to be forced from my old home, back into the one I barely remember since I was only two days old."

"Um, excuse me, confused mortal over here, a little help, please." Narissa smiled.

"Oh yes, sorry about that, Narissa, I meant to tell you, but it was hard to get away. Eclypsia is a muse."

"A muse, but how?"

"I am the daughter of Hephaestus and Mnemosyne; um it's kind of complicated. So any ways, when can I meet my parents?"

"Soon dear, your grandfather is throwing a big event for your return."

"But he still doesn't know whose daughter I am, does he?"

Hera laughed. "He doesn't have a clue. Any ways, you will be staying with Narissa for a few days."

"But what about my clothes and my instruments," Eclypsia asked.

"You don't need to worry about that," Athena suddenly showed up. "Narissa this is for you."

Narissa took the orb, and suddenly felt strange, she looked at Athena.

"It's called jeans, it's so you can make more comfortable clothes for Eclypsia, and we want her to be comfortable here." Athena smiled at her.

"Thank Athena, you're the best." Eclypsia hugged the goddess, Narissa just looked shocked.

Athena hugged her back, which surprised Narissa even more. Athena grabbed Narissa and pulled her into the embrace.

"Uh…." Narissa felt kind of strange.

Athena let her and Eclypsia go. "I should hug people more often."

Hera smiled. "Well, we'll leave you two alone to get to know each other."

"Um, grandma,"

"Yes Eclypsia, what is it that you need?"

"Am I suppose to call you Hera, grandma, grand mother, what?"

"Grand mother will do fine, my dear." Hera smiled at her, and then both goddesses left.

"Well this is going to be exciting." Narissa spoke. "I've never made jeans before, is that what you are wearing, those things around your legs?"

"Oh um, yeah, I guess you wouldn't know would you, jeans haven't been invented yet. Neither has the bath tub?"

"Uh, bath, I normally take one in the spring, or bring in water from the well." Narissa sat at her loom. "But you must be tired; there is a room in the back for you to sleep in."

"Thanks, Narissa."

"Your welcome, I've never shared a house with a muse before. They are normally with Apollo."

"Apollo," Eclypsia asked. "Oh yes, the god of music, do I have to?"

"Have to what?" Narissa turned to face her.

"Be well with him."

"I'm not sure, does that worry you?"

Eclypsia laughed. "I am not scared of Apollo, if that's what you're asking, I'm just not, and well he ain't my favorite god, that's all."

Narissa couldn't help but giggle a little. "Ahh then you are one of a few who won't find him dashing and handsome."


	4. Meeting Apollo and Gifts from a Father

**Disclaimer: Technically I suppose EVERYONE actually owns the Gods….sort of…since they are mythical…and they can't really be OOC they are everyones own description. Any ways I just had to put this because I had to tell you that the story plot is MINE! And Narissa is MINE! But…Eclypsia is Mystic Tenchi's **

**Chapter 2 Meeting Apollo and Gifts from a father**

. It was morning, so it was breakfast time, and Narissa insisted on making her breakfast. Of course who was she to argue, she was hungry after all.

Eclypsia tapped out a rhythm with her fingernails on the hard wood table, it was her favorite song, Fur Elise. She wished she had a piano at that moment. A plate of strange Greek food was placed in front of her. She looked up and smiled at Narissa.

"If this is any where near as good ass the supper last night, I know it will be better then ambrosia."

Narissa flushed with pleasure.

"Thank you."

Eclypsia dig into her food, savoring the zesty Greek breakfast. Half an hour later she pushed away her plate and stood.

"So how 'bout that tour of Athens, Rissa? I could use the exercise."

"Are you sure? You're parents may stop by while we're gone."

"If they want to see me, they'll find me. So let's go. I've never been to ancient Greece let alone its famed capital, Athens. This could be cool."

"Cool? Do you want me to make you some warm cloths?"

"Uh…no Cool is just something we say in the future when we really like something."

"That's strange."

"No more strange then a minotaur if you ask me."

Narissa was becoming some what confused.

"You know what, don't worry about it. Let's just relax and have a good time exploring Athens…okay?"

"Okay…um…people will star at you if you go dressed like that."

Eclypsia looked down at her comfortable jeans and her blue tank top. The blue of her tank top was reflected in her eyes. On the future she knew she would have looked exceptionally good, but here she looked strange.

"The people of Greece can either take it or leave me. The way I dress is part of who I am." She shrugged defensively.

"Oh I don't mind, I just thought you might get offended if you didn't realize why people were staring."

"That's okay. So where to first," She asked with a smile.

"How about the temples of the gods?"

"Cool,"

"That's a good thing, right?" Narissa asked with a small smile.

Eclypsia returned the smile and nodded. She followed Narissa from her house, her curiosity stoked, she was excited. Here she was in ancient Greece, a definite, impossibility, unless you were the daughter of a god.

Narissa was walking when she head the sounds, Apollo! Of course it wasn't often that the god of music and healing came to town, in fact it wasn't often for a god to come at all. _Now would be a good time to the muses_, she though, and pulled Eclypsia towards them.

Apollo, the god of archery and many other things, was almost enjoying himself. He strung a few bars on his lyre, but it certainly didn't sound right. Maybe Artimis had been playing with it again. He was going to have to have a talk with his older sister. He stopped when someone caught his eye. The girl, he recognized as Narissa, a favorite of his sister and stepmother, the other girl, the oddly dressed one, but beautiful, differently so, but beautiful. He took a step down and started to walk towards them.

"Apollo, so what brings you to Athens?" Narissa asked, smiling. "Oh this is Eclypsia."

"A pleasure," He smiled at the young muse.

"God of music, so you must play something, what do you play?" She asked smirking a bit.

Narissa froze, not many people were…questionative of a god. Apollo only smiled in his reply.

"Anything you wish me to, fair maiden."

It was obvious by the look on Eclypsia's face she was anything but impressed. "Guitar,"

"What's a guitar….? And who is this strange girl any ways…that would dare question a god?" The people asked.

Apollo was slightly taken a back, surely this instrument had not been created. Strangely enough the girl, Eclypsia, snapped her fingers and out of no where appeared a rather odd instrument.

"How'd you do that?" Narissa whispered.

"I don't know, I didn't think it would really work." She whispered back. "Well, do you?" She questioned again.

Apollo didn't say anything, nor did he take the strange instrument from the girl's hands.

"Well, an instrument a god can't play, fancy that." Eclypsia smiled.

The crowd gasped, she was testing the god! She just smiled, and then one of the muses spoke.

"Let her play, if she can."

Narissa watched as the girl smiled, she accepted her half sister's challenge. She started to play the sound was off, and everyone covered their ears.

"Tune…hmm," She strummed….the sound was much better. "There we go, sounds a lot better now."

Everyone had turned to her, listening to her play. Suddenly strobe lights appeared and Eclypsia started to play louder. A set of drums appeared along with a drummer. It was almost more excitement then Narissa could bare. This was strange music for the Greeks, for Greece period.

"Alright…that's enough!" The priest called to the crowd.

"Hmm, nice, Eclypsia.." Apollo smiled "You play well, perhaps better then I could."

"No perhaps, since you have yet to play to." She told him.

"Come on, Eclypsia, its lunch time." Narissa told her, wanting to get away.

"Oh good," Her eyes lit up, "I'm liable to get fat if you keep feeding me Narissa." She told her walking with her laughing.

Apollo smiled as Narissa led the young muse from the group.

"She…how dare she insult you," Clio commented.

"It is not a problem, Clio; she is new to our world." Apollo replied to her comment.

"I'm sure that mother is proud of her." Thalia stated.

"What of Zeus's wrath?" Clio asked, she meant their father.

Apollo turned to the group of girls; he still wore the smile on his handsome face.

"Well let us go talk to him, shall we?"

Narissa was shocked to find a porcelain thing, when she entered the main room. She took the tag and looked at it.

"Gifts from your father, he wants to talk to you, we are invited to dinner tonight, by your grandmother and your father."

"You mean go to Mount Olympus?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, and apparently this is a tub…."

"Oh good, I can take a bath!" She shouted with joy.

"Well I'll leave you to it then." Narissa left.

Eclypsia was delighted the tub now all she needed was indoor plumbing and everything would be great.

The tub was already filled with hot water. Eclypsia stripped out of her cloths and slid into the steam tub.

"Ahh this is great."

"I'm glad you think so, your father worked hard on it."

Eclypsia did not open her eyes. She merely waved a wet hand at the king of gods.

"Greetings Zeus, how fair's the king of gods?"

"How gracious of you to ask, in truth I'm here to see the young woman who my wife deems it necessary to warn me away from."

"That's probably me then." She opened her eyes and gazed at the handsome god. He was every bit the player that the myths described.

"I may be from the future, but I still have modesty. I'd like to be comfortable while I'm bathing, which means please leave."

Zeus bowed his head then disappeared. Eclypsia sighed in relief. She couldn't even remember how many myths Zeus had raped women in. At least she was protected by her grandmother, Hera.

She washed quickly braided her hair, and put on the black dress that Narissa had made for her.

The dress had long sleeves and a modest neckline. It fell to her ankles and a slit that stopped mid thigh. She knew she was gorgeous and loved it.

Eclypsia went in search of Narissa she was ready for the dinner party.

Narissa was a bit shocked when she heard Zeus had visited, and worried as well. She shook it of, as she pinned her burgundy wine hair up, he eyes shown deep dark brown. She wanted to look and feel good. She wore a wine colored dress, it hugged her shape, but it was modest.

"Besides I don't have a god to worry about." She told herself then adjusted her dress.

When she walked out of her house, with Eclypsia, she noticed Hermes, the messenger god was there.

"Hera has ordered that I escort you to Olympus." He explained.

"Thank you Hermes."

The god just smiled as the two girls climbed into the chariot.


	5. A Party

AN I'm sorry about the first chapter…its there so everyone will know the characters a bit better, because I'm not too descriptive in the character department when writing…. Oh yes Reviews are welcome…but please NO FLAMES thank you..

**Chapter 3 A party **

Hera adjusted her gold dress has Zeus was coming in. She didn't turn, he put a small pendent around her neck.

"A gift….but why?" She asked, placing a hand to her throat.

"Because you are my wife, do I need any other excuse?" He placed a gently kiss on her cheek.

"Normally…I only get gifts when you're covering up for something." She stated. "You know I've invited two guest for dinner tonight."

"Yes, I do know, after dinner, and our guests have left." He whispered in her ear softly.

She blushed it had been a long time since he'd said anything to her like that, a very long time.

"…" _He has to be covering that has to be what it is... _"It seems Apollo has taken a liking to Eclypsia...but that's not why she was invited."

"Oh and why was she?"

"Her father, my son, hasn't seen her in over nineteen years. That and I want to talk to Narissa."

"About?"

"I believe I've found her match, but we'll know after dinner." She smiled to herself.

Hephaestus shifted nervously as he waited for his daughter to arrive. What did _Eclypsia really think of him? Would she hate him or worse would she be indifferent?_ He was getting more nervous and depressed as he waited.

The door opened, Eclypsia and her friend, Narissa entered. Eclypsia's clothes and Apollo's admiring looks made him feel like an overprotective father. He'd have to have a talk with the young god of music, and with his daughter and what was appropriate dress.

Eclypsia knew Hephaestus from the other gods immediately._ Someone ought to tell the myth writers that they over exaggerated her father's ugliness. _He wasn't handsome, but he certainly wasn't disfigured. He had dark sooty hair and eyes. Hephaestus was a large man with arms huge with muscle that was a trademark of a lot of smithies. She smiled he had tried to clean up for the dinner party. His face however was still had streaks of black that had been more stubborn than others.

Apollo was headed her way. She waved at him then turned toward her father. She did not see his look of disappointment, instead she greeted her father.

"Hello father."

"Eclypsia.." He smiled, "I've missed you."

She put her hand on his arm to comfort him. Eclypsia could see the regret in his eyes. She knew she hadn't wanted to send her away.

Aphrodite and Zeus's zealous infatuation with the punishment of those who crossed them had made it a necessity.

"Thank you for the tub...I've been so pampered in the future, I'm sure I would not have survived without it."

He merely nodded in acceptance of her gratitude.

"Hephaestus introduce me to your lovely companion."

Eclypsia had to look down at her hands to keep from staring at the exceedingly handsome youth. He was so beautiful that she had thought at first he was a woman. His bearing was noble and elegant. He had long curly brown hair and twinkling blue eyes. She wondered if they were bright because he was a god or if it was the fact that he was inebriated (drunk).

"Dionysus this is my daughter, Eclypsia. Eclypsia this is the god of revelry(partying), Dionysus."

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Eclypsia said.

"Indeed." He murmured looking her up and down. "Enjoy yourself." He moved away. She saw him heading for Narissa. Fortunately Hera was with her, Eclypsia shook her head.

"Don't worry Eclypsia, Dionysus is perfectly safe." Apollo smiled at her, "You look stunning, is that an outfit from the future?"

"Yes it is." She was more than a little miffed that he had completely ignored Hephaestus. "Papa, what will be having for supper?" She asked turning to her father and away from Apollo.

Apollo was surprised to find himself dismissed so easily. He stalked away angrily. He needed to check with Hermes's on something any way.

Narissa smiled at Dionysus, he smiled back.

"How is your family?" He asked

"Fine, they said something about a visitor, who I have concluded was you." She chuckled, knowing her guess was right.

"Of course, your parents served the best wine, so it was rumored; I had to test it for myself." He replied with a smile, never could this beautiful girl not have known it was him.

At one time, it was true; it had been discussed that they would marry, before they had found that the man they thought would make a good husband for their daughter was the god of wine himself. Instead he had given Narissa the color of her hair, and the sparkle of her eyes, even when she had nothing to drink, her eyes would sparkle. He would have loved to be close to her, as more then just a person to talk to, but she would never allow that. No, Narissa, was not one to take a god as a lover, especially not one that was around women a lot, or that had already had several lovers.

"So was it satisfactory?" She asked her eyes lighting up, he smiled, he loved that light in them, and he gently touched her face with his hand, a small blush lit there.

"Of course," He smiled at her, and gently kissed her hand. "No I must be going."

Her face flushed even more, but she watched as he left, at times she wondered what it would be like to be married to a god. She wondered if it would be like marriage that Hera had…she felt sorry for the queen of gods.

She noticed that Apollo was stomping off from Eclypsia and Hephaestus.

"I wonder what's up." She whispered to herself, and then turned to her hostess. "Please, excuse me for a few minutes."

"Of course, dear, dinner will be ready in a while." Hera smiled.

Narissa smiled and watched as Apollo went…she really did wonder what he was up to. So she decided to follow him when she was stopped by Athena to chat. She smiled and was talking to her, it was like talking to any one else.

For a minute Eros paused, normally he was not one to come to dinners, but this time he felt drawn to it. That's when he saw something beautiful…more like some one beautiful. He had never noticed Narissa before, how beautiful she had become. Her long burgundy hair, her twinkling brown eyes, even her laugh was golden. For once, the bronze skinned, green eyes, blonde haired god of love, seemed love stuck himself. He stared at the girl, and then he walked up to her.

'Thanks so much for the gift, Athena."

"Of course, we all want Eclypsia to be comfortable, well except Aphrodite…"

"Oh, well she's one of those types." She sighed.

"Certainly, but I hope she has not offended you by not showing up."

"I'm a mere mortal it doesn't matter if she offends me. She can do whatever she likes to me; I will not worship her as my sisters do.' Narissa stated calmly.

"Eros, stop hiding." Athena called, she smiled at the god.

For a minute Narissa was taken a back, but she smiled and shook hands with the god of love. She did not know that he was in love with her, but she would know soon.

Narissa found Eclypsia talking to her father, after the dinner had been served. "Eclypsia, its getting late, we should return home."

Eclypsia nodded she hugged her father. "I hope I will get to see mother soon."

Hephaestus smiled. "I will see what I can do. Good night, both of you."

"Good night, Hephaestus." Narissa bowed.

Hephaestus kissed his daughters forehead before sending both girls off back down to Narissa's house for a good nights rest. He knew they would be well.

Hera smiled. "Well…it's been a good night." She started putting away her jewelry; she wasn't even upset that she hadn't gotten to talk much to Eclypsia.

"Hera…" Zeus came over to her, and helped her take her necklace off, kissing her neck.

"What?" She asked him, almost annoyed…she'd seen him flirting with some of the nymphs again tonight, and that had upset her.

"If your son is Eclypsia's father…who's her mother?" He asked placing a kiss on her shoulder.

She didn't think it mattered any more. "Mnemosyne." She stated calmly.

"What," Zeus pulled away from her…he stared at her.

"You were too busy chasing other women…for it to even matter. Besides it was an affair, you've had them…and you **aren't** married to Mnemosyne, remember?" She glared at him. "Why should it matter any ways? I'M YOUR WIFE, REMEMBER…OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN, AGAIN!?"

Zeus put his hand over her mouth. "Hera, you'll wake everyone up….and no I haven't forgotten, how could I forget?"

Hera didn't say anything…she couldn't of course with his hand over her mouth. He gently took it away, she still didn't say anything.

"Hera…."

"You always forget…don't deny it, you even forgot tonight, you weren't with me this whole evening, you were with the nymphs…" She growled in frustration, she was upset. "I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight…and don't you dare even think of coming after me…" She left the room.

"Hera…."


	6. Chapter 6

It has come to my attention that it has been over a year since I posted to this story I want to apologize right now. I am very sorry. No I have not lost my plot, no I am not discontinuing this story, yes I will be posting more chapters, I've hit a snag, and I have several fics that I have not written on in a year, or several years. I am trying to do that right now. I will be deleting this note when I post another chapter which hopefully will be very soon. Some of my fics my cousin was helping me write as she has decided to not continue writing with me I have had a hard time with her characters, she gets mad when I screw them up, but has given me the go a head to continue writing. So I promise I will.

Once again this note will be deleted once I post a chapter.


End file.
